


Dave and Kanaya Time

by tooaroaceforthisshit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Feelings Jams, Friendship, dave got some of the therapy genes, dave just wants to get to know his sisters gf, i just wanted to see if fanfic is a thing i could write, i wrote this before the upd8 and was blessed with davekan friendships, it is a crime these two havent interacted more ok, kanaya just wants the sweet release of a nap, or did I just have to find that out myself, was anyone gonna tell me i accidentally left punctuation in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooaroaceforthisshit/pseuds/tooaroaceforthisshit
Summary: Kanaya: LookKanaya: I Appreciate The SentimentKanaya: But I Am Sort Of In The Middle Of Something Right NowDave: oh really what are u doingKanaya: Wallowing MostlyDave:...Dave: wallowingKanaya: Yes WallowingDave: well what are u wallowing aboutDave: can we wallow together(in which kanaya has relationship problems and dave just wants to get to know his sisters gf)
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Dave and Kanaya Time

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY WROTE A FANFIC HUZZAH

Dave: kanaya  
Dave: hey kanaya  


Kanaya:...  


Dave: kans  
Dave: kan kan  


Kanaya: Please Do Not Call Me Kan Kan  


Dave: what about kandy  


Kanaya: No  


Dave: kanas  


Kanaya: What Do You Want Dave  


Dave: eh u know not not much  
Dave: im just pretty fucking bored  
Dave: karkats getting some alone time in  
Dave: and rose is taking a nap or some shit  
Dave: vriska and rezi are like  
Dave: having a conspiratorial giggle whisper session somewhere  


Kanaya: Yes They Do Tend To Do That  


Dave: and murderclown is hopefully fucking off far away from here  
Dave: so since it seems to be just the two of us i was like  
Dave: oh shit  
Dave: dave and kanaya time  


Kanaya: Dave And Kanaya Time  


Dave: yeah man dave and kanaya time  
Dave: think about it kans why do we never have us time  
Dave: i should know more about the girl jumping my sisters bones  
Dave: wait actually no thats gross i take it back  


Kanaya: Please Do  


Dave: but the point is we never hang  
Dave: like i see u all the time but we dont CHILL u know  
Dave: i mean werent u gonna show me slam poetry at some point what ever happened to that  


Kanaya: Look  
Kanaya: I Appreciate The Sentiment  
Kanaya: But I Am Sort Of In The Middle Of Something Right Now  


Dave: oh really what are u doing  


Kanaya: Wallowing Mostly  


Dave:...  
Dave: wallowing  


Kanaya: Yes Wallowing  


Dave: well what are u wallowing about  
Dave: can we wallow together  


Kanaya: I Would Really Prefer To Be Alone And To Not Talk About It  


Dave: oh yeah thats cool i get that  
Dave: i can leave you alone  


Kanaya: Thank You Dave  


Dave: ……………  


Kanaya: ……………  


Dave:…………………………  


Kanaya: ……………………………  


Dave: so is it rose  


Kanaya: Goddammit  
Kanaya: You Know I Can Just Be Upset There Doesnt Have To Be A Reason  
Kanaya: Cant A Person Want To Be Alone With No Other Explanation  


Dave: ok so its totally rose  


Kanaya: Ugh  


Dave: what happened what did she do  
Dave: did she like  
Dave: insult your knitting  


Kanaya:  
Kanaya: insult my knitting  


Dave: listen i dont know how relationships work  
Dave: did she tell you all of your dreams secretly symbolize the repression you faced in childhood or something she does that a lot  


Kanaya: Sigh  
Kanaya: No  
Kanaya: My Wallowing Is Entirely Of My Own Design  
Kanaya: I Fucked Up  


Dave: oh shit  
Dave: well lay it on me what did u do kan  
Dave: my ears are as open as the mind of a supportive mom who just wants to love her gay child  
Dave: keep on being you son mommas gonna love you no matter what  


Kanaya: While I Do Not Completely Understand Your Statement I Think It Is Safe To Say That It Is Probably Bullshit  
Kanaya: But Fine Ill Tell You  
Kanaya: I Made An Ill-Advised Comment About Her Mother  


Dave: oh  


Kanaya: Yeah  


Dave: what did you say  


Kanaya: Well  
Kanaya: We Were Discussing Our Respective Childhoods  
Kanaya: Swapping Nostalgic Anecdotes And All That  
Kayana: And Right After I Finished My Story-  


Dave: what was your story  


Kanaya: What  


Dave: what story did you tell her  
Dave: come on kandyland lets crack open this shit  
Dave: tell me about your childhood get deep into this friendship stew were cooking together  
Dave: no recipe needed the spirit of comradery will be our guide  


Kanaya: No  
Kanaya: So Anyway  
Kanaya: Right After I Shared My Private Childhood Story With Her She Decided To Share One With Me  
Kanaya: One About Her Guardian And Their Games Of One Upmanship  
Kanaya: It Was Very Adorable  
Kanaya: She Is An Extremely Gifted Storyteller  
Kanaya: However I Couldnt Help Noticing That The Way She Spoke About She And Her Mothers Games  
Kanaya: Made It Seem Like She Did Not Like Her Very Much  
Kanaya: And So I Said So  


Dave: well fuck  


Kanaya: Yes I Think Those Words Adequately Sums Up The Situation  


Dave: so how did she react  


Kanaya: Not Well  
Kanaya: But Not In An Obvious Way  
Kanaya: She Just Became More Quiet And Got This Look On Her Face Like She Was Really Thinking  
Kanaya: And Not About Anything Good  
Kanaya: And Then She Said  
Kanaya: I Do Not Believe That To Be True  
Kanaya: In A Very Soft Voice  
Kanaya: Then She Asked To Be Left Alone  
Kanaya: So I Left  


Dave: shit dude  


Kanaya: Yeah  


Dave: so she lied to me shes not taking a nap  
Dave: rude  


Kanaya: Dave  


Dave: right sorry  
Dave: i mean that sucks  


Kanaya: Yes Very Much So  


Dave: like you probably shouldnt have said that because now you've started up the introspection train  
Dave: next stop mommy issues  
Dave: but rose lives for that shit so its probably not too bad  


Kanaya: Not Too Bad  
Kanaya: I Clearly Deeply Offended Her  
Kanaya: I Made An Incorrect And Very Rude Claim About Her Personal Feelings About Her Guardian And Now She Almost Certainly Thinks I Am A Huge Asshole  
Kanaya: I Wouldnt Be Surprised If She Never Wants To Converse With Me On That Level Again  


Dave: and that would be bad 

Kanaya: Yes Dave That Would Be Very Bad  
Kanaya: I Would Very Much Like To Get To Know Her More And Now That Probably Wont Happen  
Kanaya: Because I Am An Inconsiderate Jerk Who Hurt Her Feelings  
Kanaya: So Now That You Know Please Leave Me To My Wallowing So That I Can Die In Peace  


Dave: ok dude i think youre spiraling here  
Dave: youre blowing this way out of proportion  
Dave: i mean yeah that probably wasnt the most socially astute thing to say but come on  
Dave: its rose  
Dave: she is all up in everyones business making claims about their personal lives all the time  
Dave: she probably wasnt too upset about you doing the same to her  


Kanaya: She Was Clearly Upset Though It Was Obvious  


Dave: yeah i mean maybe she was upset but that doesnt mean shes upset with YOU  
Dave: she could just be thinking about her mom now  
Dave: and all her upset emotions about her  
Dave: basically you dont really know what shes feeling until you ask her  


Kanaya: But I Cant Ask  
Kanaya: She Wants To Be Alone  


Dave: yeah i mean dont ask her right this second u gotta give her time to think about whatever shes thinking and sort her shit out  
Dave: do it when shes cool again  
Dave: shes not gonna wanna be alone forever and then u can talk it out  


Kanaya: …  


Dave: but i am willing to bet shes not mad at you  
Dave: i will pinkie promise on that shit bestie style  


Kanaya: I  
Kanaya: I Just Want Her To Be Okay  


Dave: and she will be  
Dave: she may not be great rn but i doubt some comment about her mom is gonna wreck her for life  
Dave: shell be ok tomorrow  


Kanaya: I Hate Feeling Like Ive Hurt Her  


Dave: thats good tho  
Dave: proves your not an asshole  


Kanaya: …  
Kanaya: Thank You Dave  
Kanaya: That  
Kanaya: That Was Surprisingly Helpful  


Dave: aw yeah  
Dave: being helpful and listening to shit is basically what im all about im like a male teenaged ellen degeneres  
Dave: sit down on that couch tell me all about your life then let me give you a car or like a bed set or some shit  
Dave: share your story with me little boy who sings bruno mars songs america loves you  


Kanaya: Dave What The Fuck Are You Saying  


Dave: honestly im not sure at this point  


Kanaya: Well Back To The Point  
Kanaya: I Will Talk To Her When She Is Ready And Ask Her How She Is Feeling  
Kanaya: And Let Her Know That I Am Sorry  
Kanaya: I Do Feel A Little Less Shitty Now That I Have A Plan  


Dave: hell yeah dude  


Kanaya: So Now I Just Have To Wait  
Kanaya: …  


Dave: …  


Kanaya: …………  


Dave: ………………  


Kanaya: Okay Do You Want Me To Show You Alternian Slam Poetry To Pass The Time I Am In Agony  


Dave: yesssssssss


End file.
